1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite thin-film magnetic head comprising a reproducing head and a recording head and to a method of manufacturing such a thin-film magnetic head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Performance improvements in thin-film magnetic heads have been sought as surface recording density of hard disk drives has increased. Such thin-film magnetic heads include composite thin-film magnetic heads that have been widely used. A composite head is made of a layered structure including a recording head having an induction-type magnetic transducer for writing and a reproducing head having a magnetoresistive (MR) element for reading.
It is required to increase the track density on a magnetic recording medium in order to increase recording density among the performance characteristics of a recording head. To achieve this, it is required to implement a recording head of a narrow track structure wherein a track width, that is, the width of top and bottom poles sandwiching the recording gap layer on a side of the air bearing surface, is reduced down to microns or the submicron order. Semiconductor process techniques are utilized to implement such a structure.
Reference is now made to FIG. 23A to FIG. 26A and FIG. 23B to FIG. 26B to describe an example of a method of manufacturing a composite thin-film magnetic head as an example of a related-art method of manufacturing a thin-film magnetic head. FIG. 23A to FIG. 26A are cross sections each orthogonal to an air bearing surface of the thin-film magnetic head. FIG. 23B to FIG. 26B are cross sections of a pole portion of the head each parallel to the air bearing surface.
In the manufacturing method, as shown in FIG. 23A and FIG. 23B, an insulating layer 102 made of alumina (Al2O3), for example, having a thickness of about 5 to 10 xcexcm is deposited on a substrate 101 made of aluminum oxide and titanium carbide (Al2O3xe2x80x94TiC), for example. On the insulating layer 102 a bottom shield layer 103 made of a magnetic material is formed for making a reproducing head.
Next, on the bottom shield layer 103, alumina, for example, is deposited to a thickness of 100 to 200 nm through sputtering to form a bottom shield gap film 104 as an insulating layer. On the bottom shield gap film 104 an MR element 105 for reproduction having a thickness of tens of nanometers is formed. Next, a pair of electrode layers 106 are formed on the bottom shield gap film 104. The electrode layers 106 are electrically connected to the MR element 105.
Next, a top shield gap film 107 is formed as an insulating layer on the bottom shield gap film 104 and the MR element 105. The MR element 105 is embedded in the shield gap films 104 and 107.
Next, on the top shield gap film 107, a top-shield-layer-cum-bottom-pole-layer (called a bottom pole layer in the following description) 108 having a thickness of about 3 xcexcm is formed. The bottom pole layer 108 is made of a magnetic material and used for both a reproducing head and a recording head.
Next, as shown in FIG. 24A and FIG. 24B, on the bottom pole layer 108, a recording gap layer 109 made of an insulating film such as an alumina film whose thickness is 0.2 xcexcm is formed. Next, a portion of the recording gap layer 109 is etched to form a contact hole 109a to make a magnetic path. On the recording gap layer 109 in the pole portion, a top pole tip 110 made of a magnetic material and having a thickness of 0.5 to 1.0 xcexcm is formed for the recording head. At the same time, a magnetic layer 119 made of a magnetic material is formed for making the magnetic path in the contact hole 109a for making the magnetic path.
Next, as shown in FIG. 25A and FIG. 25B, the recording gap layer 109 and the bottom pole layer 108 are etched through ion milling, using the top pole tip 110 as a mask. As shown in FIG. 25B, the structure is called a trim structure wherein the sidewalls of the top pole (the top pole tip 110), the recording gap layer 109, and a part of the bottom pole layer 108 are formed vertically in a self-aligned manner.
Next, an insulating layer 111 made of an alumina film, for example, and having a thickness of about 3 xcexcm is formed on the entire surface. The insulating layer 111 is then polished to the surfaces of the top pole tip 110 and the magnetic layer 119 and flattened.
Next, on the flattened insulating layer 111, a first layer 112 of a thin-film coil is made of copper (Cu), for example, for the induction-type recording head. Next, a photoresist layer 113 is formed into a specific shape on the insulating layer 111 and the first layer 112. Heat treatment is then performed at a specific temperature to flatten the surface of the photoresist layer 113. On the photoresist layer 113, a second layer 114 of the thin-film coil is then formed. Next, a photoresist layer 115 is formed into a specific shape on the photoresist layer 113 and the second layer 114. Heat treatment is then performed at a specific temperature to flatten the surface of the photoresist layer 115.
Next, as shown in FIG. 26A and FIG. 26B, a top pole layer 116 is formed for the recording head on the top pole tip 110, the photoresist layers 113 and 115, and the magnetic layer 119. The top pole layer 116 is made of a magnetic material such as Permalloy. Next, an overcoat layer 117 of alumina, for example, is formed to cover the top pole layer 116. Finally, lapping of the slider is performed to form the air bearing surface 118 of the thin-film magnetic head including the recording head and the reproducing head. The thin-film magnetic head is thus completed.
FIG. 27 is a top view of the thin-film magnetic head shown in FIG. 26A and FIG. 26B. The overcoat layer 117 and the other insulating layers and insulating films are omitted in FIG. 27.
In FIG. 26A, xe2x80x98THxe2x80x99 indicates the throat height and xe2x80x98MR-Hxe2x80x99 indicates the MR height. The throat height is the length (height) of pole portions, that is, portions of magnetic pole layers facing each other with a recording gap layer in between, the length between the air-bearing-surface-side end and the other end. The MR height is the length (height) between the air-bearing-surface-side end of the MR element and the other end. In FIG. 26B, xe2x80x98P2Wxe2x80x99 indicates the pole width, that is, the track width of the recording head (hereinafter called the recording track width). In addition to the factors such as the throat height and the MR height, the apex angle as indicated with xcex8 in FIG. 26A is one of the factors that determine the performance of a thin-film magnetic head. The apex is a hill-like raised portion of the coil covered with the photoresist layers 113 and 115. The apex angle is the angle formed between the top surface of the insulating layer 111 and the straight line drawn through the edges of the pole-side lateral walls of the apex.
In order to improve the performance of the thin-film magnetic head, it is important to precisely form throat height TH, MR height MR-H, apex angle xcex8, and track width P2W as shown in FIG. 26A and FIG. 26B.
To achieve high surface recording density, that is, to fabricate a recording head with a narrow track structure, it has been particularly required that track width P2W fall within the submicron order of 1.0 xcexcm or less. It is therefore required to process the top pole of the submicron order through semiconductor process techniques.
A problem is that it is difficult to form the top pole layer of small dimensions on the apex.
As disclosed in Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Hei 7-262519 (1995), for example, frame plating may be used as a method for fabricating the top pole layer. In this case, a thin electrode film made of Permalloy, for example, is formed by sputtering, for example, to fully cover the apex. Next, a photoresist is applied to the top of the electrode film and patterned through a photolithography process to form a frame to be used for plating. The top pole layer is then formed by plating through the use of the electrode film previously formed as a seed layer.
However, there is a difference in height between the apex and the other part, such as 7 to 10 xcexcm or more. The photoresist whose thickness is 3 to 4 xcexcm is applied to cover the apex. If the photoresist thickness is required to be at least 3 xcexcm over the apex, a photoresist film having a thickness of 8 to 10 xcexcm or more, for example, is formed below the apex since the fluid photoresist goes downward.
To implement a recording track width of the submicron order as described above, it is required to form a frame pattern having a width of the submicron order through the use of a photoresist film. Therefore, it is required to form a fine pattern of the submicron order on top of the apex through the use of a photoresist film having a thickness of 8 to 10 xcexcm or more. However, it is extremely difficult to form a photoresist pattern having such a thickness into a reduced pattern width, due to restrictions in a manufacturing process.
Furthermore, rays of light used for exposure of photolithography are reflected off the base electrode film as the seed layer. The photoresist is exposed to the reflected rays as well and the photoresist pattern may go out of shape. It is therefore impossible to obtain a sharp and precise photoresist pattern.
In the region on the slope of the apex, in particular, the rays reflected off the bottom electrode film include not only vertical reflected rays but also rays in slanting directions and rays in lateral directions from the slope of the apex. As a result, the photoresist is exposed to those reflected rays of light and the photoresist pattern more greatly goes out of shape.
With regard to the track width, it is required that the amount of lapping the slider will not affect the track width.
Therefore, when the top pole layer is formed on the apex, some means is required for reducing the effect on the track width of the rays reflected off the bottom electrode film during exposure of the photolithography process.
For example, the top pole layer of a prior-art thin film magnetic head has the shape including a portion having a width equal to the track width. This portion is located between the air bearing surface and a point at a distance of only 3 to 5 xcexcm, for example, from the zero throat height position (the position of an end of the pole portion opposite to the air bearing surface) toward the apex. A portion of the top pole layer next to the portion having a width equal to the track width has a width extending toward the coil at an obtuse angle of 30 or 45 degrees.
However, if the top pole layer has the shape as described above, a magnetic flux is saturated near the zero throat height position and it is impossible to efficiently utilize the magnetomotive force generated by the coil for writing. As a result, the value indicating an overwrite property is reduced down to about 10 to 20 dB, for example. The overwrite property is a parameter indicating one of characteristics when data is written over existing data on a recording medium. It is therefore difficult to obtain a sufficient overwrite property.
In addition, if the top pole layer has the shape as described above, a portion of the top pole layer whose width starts to extend is located on the slope of the apex. However, if the top pole layer has such a shape and is located in such a manner, the photoresist pattern is particularly susceptible to the rays reflected off the bottom electrode film. It is therefore difficult to precisely control the track width.
As thus described, the problem of the prior art is that it is difficult to precisely control the track width if the track width of the submicron order is required and that a magnetic flux is likely to saturate near the zero throat height position.
In order to implement a thin-film magnetic head that achieves surface recording density of 10 to 40 gigabits per square inches, for example, or a thin-film magnetic head that performs recording in a good condition at a frequency as high as 300 to 600 MHz, for example, it is particularly important to form a reduced track width with uniformity and to utilize the magnetomotive force generated by the coil with efficiency for writing. It is therefore strongly required to solve the above-mentioned problems.
To overcome the problems thus described, a method has been taken, as shown in the foregoing related-art manufacturing steps illustrated in FIG. 24A to FIG. 26A and FIG. 24B to FIG. 26B. In this method, a track width of 1.0 xcexcm or less is formed through the use of the top pole tip 110 effective for making a narrow track of the recording head. The top pole layer 116 to be a yoke portion connected to the top pole tip 110 is then fabricated (as disclosed in Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Sho 62-245509 [1987] and Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Sho 60-10409 [1985]). That is, the ordinary top pole layer is divided into the top pole tip 110 and the top pole layer 116 to be the yoke portion in this method. As a result, it is possible that the top pole tip 110 that defines the track width is formed into small dimensions to some degree on the flat top surface of the recording gap layer 109.
However, the following problems are still found in the thin-film magnetic head having a structure as shown in FIG. 26A and FIG. 26B.
In the thin-film magnetic head shown in FIG. 26A and FIG. 26B, the recording track width is defined by the top pole tip 110. Therefore, it is not necessary that the top pole layer 116 is processed into dimensions as small as those of the top pole tip 110. However, if the recording track width is extremely reduced, that is, down to 0.5 xcexcm or less, in particular, processing accuracy for achieving the submicron-order width is required for the top pole layer 116, too. However, the top pole layer 116 is formed on top of the apex in the head shown in FIG. 26A and FIG. 26B. Therefore, it is difficult to reduce the top pole layer 116 in size, due to the reason described above. In addition, the top pole layer 116 is required to be greater than the top pole tip 110 in width since the top pole layer 116 is required to be magnetically connected to the top pole tip 110 smaller in width. Because of these reasons, the top pole layer 116 is greater than the top pole tip 110 in width in this thin-film magnetic head. In addition, the end face of the top pole layer 116 is exposed from the air bearing surface. As a result, writing may be performed by the thin-film magnetic head on a side of the top pole layer 116, too, and so-called xe2x80x98side writexe2x80x99 may result, that is, data is written in a region of a recording medium where data is not supposed to be written. Such a problem more frequently results when the coil is two-layer or three-layer to improve the performance of the recording head and the apex is thereby increased in height, compared to the case where the coil is one-layer.
In the thin-film magnetic head shown in FIG. 26A and FIG. 26B, the recording track width and the throat height are defined by the top pole tip 110. Therefore, if the recording track width is extremely reduced, that is, down to 0.5 xcexcm or less, in particular, the size of the top pole tip 110 is thus extremely reduced. As a result, pattern edges may be rounded and it is difficult to form the top pole tip 110 with accuracy. Therefore, the thin-film magnetic head having the structure as shown in FIG. 26A and FIG. 26B has a problem that it is difficult to precisely define the recording track width and the throat height if the recording track width is extremely reduced.
In the thin-film magnetic head shown in FIG. 26A and FIG. 26B, the cross-sectional area of the magnetic path abruptly decreases in a portion where the top pole layer 116 is in contact with the top pole tip 110. Consequently, the magnetic flux is saturated in this portion, and it is impossible to efficiently utilize the magnetomotive force generated by the layers 112 and 114 of the thin-film coil for recording.
Furthermore, it is difficult to reduce the magnetic path (yoke) length of a prior-art magnetic head. That is, if the coil pitch is reduced, a head with a reduced yoke length is achieved and a recording head having an excellent high frequency characteristic is achieved, in particular. However, if the coil pitch is reduced to the limit, the distance between the zero throat height position (the position of the air-bearing-surface-side end of the insulating layer that defines the throat height) and the outermost end of the coil is a major factor that prevents a reduction in yoke length. Since the yoke length of a two-layer coil can be shorter than that of a single-layer coil, a two-layer coil is adopted to many of recording heads for high frequency application. However, in the prior-art magnetic head, a photoresist film having a thickness of about 2 xcexcm is formed to provide an insulating film between coil layers after a first layer is formed. Consequently, a small and rounded apex is formed at the outermost end of the first layer of the coil. A second layer of the coil is then formed on the apex. The second layer is required to be formed on a flat portion since it is impossible to etch the seed layer of the coil in the sloped portion of the apex, and the coil is thereby shorted.
Therefore, if the total coil thickness is 2 to 3 xcexcm, the thickness of the insulating film between the layers of the coil is 2 xcexcm, and the apex angle is 45 to 55 degrees, for example, the yoke length is required to be 6 to 8 xcexcm which is twice as long as the distance between the outermost end of the coil and the neighborhood of the zero throat height position, that is, 3 to 4 xcexcm (the distance between the innermost end of the coil and the portion where the top and bottom pole layers are in contact with each other is required to be 3 to 4 xcexcm, too), in addition to the length of the portion corresponding to the coil. This length of the portion other than the portion corresponding to the coil is one of the factors that prevent a reduction in yoke length.
Assuming that a two-layer eleven-turn coil in which the line width is 1.2 xcexcm and the space is 0.8 xcexcm is fabricated, for example, the portion of the yoke length corresponding to the first layer 112 of the coil is 11.2 xcexcm, if the first layer is made up of six turns and the second layer is made up of 5 turns, as shown in FIG. 26A and FIG. 26B. In addition to this length, the total of 6 to 8 xcexcm, that is, the distance between each of the outermost and innermost ends of the first layer 112 of the coil and each of ends of the photoresist layer 113 for insulating the first layer 112, is required for the yoke length. Therefore, the yoke length is 17.5 to 19.5 xcexcm. In the present patent application, the yoke length is the length of a portion of the pole layer except the pole portion and the contact portions, as indicated with Lo in FIG. 26A. As thus described, it is difficult in the prior art to further reduce the yoke length, which prevents improvements in high frequency characteristic.
It is a first object of the invention to provide a thin-film magnetic head and a method of manufacturing the same for precisely controlling a track width of a recording head even when the track width is reduced, and for preventing a magnetic flux from saturating halfway through a magnetic path, and for achieving a reduction in a yoke length.
It is a second object of the invention to provide a thin-film magnetic head and a method of manufacturing the same for precisely controlling a track width of a recording head even when the track width is reduced, and for preventing a magnetic flux from saturating halfway through a magnetic path, and for preventing writing of data in a region where data is not supposed to be written and preventing erasing of data in the region where data is not supposed to be written.
A first thin-film magnetic head of the invention comprises: a medium facing surface that faces toward a recording medium; a reproducing head including: a magnetoresistive element; and a first shield layer and a second shield layer for shielding the magnetoresistive element, portions of the shield layers located on a side of the medium facing surface being opposed to each other with the magnetoresistive element in between; and a recording head including: a first magnetic layer and a second magnetic layer magnetically coupled to each other and including magnetic pole portions opposed to each other and placed in regions of the magnetic layers on a side of the medium facing surface, each of the magnetic layers including at least one layer; a gap layer provided between the pole portions of the first and second magnetic layers; and a thin-film coil at least a part of which is placed between the first and second magnetic layers, the at least part of the coil being insulated from the first and second magnetic layers. The first magnetic layer includes: a first portion located in a region facing toward the at least part of the thin-film coil; and a second portion connected to a surface of the first portion facing toward the thin-film coil, the second portion including a portion that forms one of the pole portions and defines a throat height. The portion of the second portion of the first magnetic layer that defines the throat height has a length between an end thereof located in the medium facing surface and the other end, the length being greater than a length of the magnetoresistive element between an end thereof located in the medium facing surface and the other end. The at least part of the thin-film coil is located on a side of the second portion of the first magnetic layer. The second magnetic layer defines a track width.
First and second methods of the invention are provided for manufacturing a thin-film magnetic head comprising: a medium facing surface that faces toward a recording medium; a reproducing head including: a magnetoresistive element; and a first shield layer and a second shield layer for shielding the magnetoresistive element, portions of the shield layers located on a side of the medium facing surface being opposed to each other with the magnetoresistive element in between; and a recording head including: a first magnetic layer and a second magnetic layer magnetically coupled to each other and including magnetic pole portions opposed to each other and placed in regions of the magnetic layers on a side of the medium facing surface, each of the magnetic layers including at least one layer; a gap layer provided between the pole portions of the first and second magnetic layers; and a thin-film coil at least a part of which is placed between the first and second magnetic layers, the at least part of the coil being insulated from the first and second magnetic layers. In this head the second magnetic layer defines a track width.
The first method of the invention includes the steps of: forming the reproducing head; forming the first magnetic layer; forming the gap layer on the first magnetic layer; forming the second magnetic layer on the gap layer; and forming the thin-film coil such that the at least part of the coil is placed between the first and second magnetic layers, the at least part of the coil being insulated from the first and second magnetic layers. The step of forming the first magnetic layer includes formation of: a first portion located in a region facing toward the at least part of the thin-film coil; and a second portion connected to a surface of the first portion facing toward the thin-film coil, the second portion including a portion that forms one of the pole portions and defines a throat height. The portion of the second portion of the first magnetic layer that defines the throat height is made to have a length between an end thereof located in the medium facing surface and the other end, the length being greater than a length of the magnetoresistive element between an end thereof located in the medium facing surface and the other end. The at least part of the thin-film coil is located on a side of the second portion of the first magnetic layer in the step of forming the coil.
According to the first thin-film magnetic head or the first method of the invention, the throat height is defined by the second portion of the first magnetic layer. The track width is defined by the second magnetic layer. According to the invention, at least a part of the thin-film coil is located on a side of the second portion of the first magnetic layer. As a result, the second magnetic layer is formed on the flat surface with accuracy. It is thereby possible to precisely control the track width as well as to prevent saturation of a magnetic flux in the second magnetic layer. According to the invention, it is possible that an end of at least a part of the thin-film coil is located near an end of the second portion of the first magnetic layer. It is thereby possible to reduce the yoke length. According to the invention, the portion of the second portion of the first magnetic layer that defines the throat height has the length between an end thereof located in the medium facing surface and the other end, the length being greater than the length of the magnetoresistive element between an end thereof located in the medium facing surface and the other end. As a result, it is possible to prevent saturation of a magnetic flux in the first magnetic layer.
According to the first thin-film magnetic head or the first method of the invention, a width of the second magnetic layer measured in a position corresponding to the other end of the portion of the second portion of the first magnetic layer may be greater than a width of the second magnetic layer measured in the medium facing surface.
According to the first thin-film magnetic head or the first method of the invention, the second magnetic layer may include: a portion having a width equal to the track width and located closer to the medium facing surface than the other portion of the second magnetic layer; and the other portion having a width greater than the track width, the width of the other portion decreasing toward the medium facing surface.
According to the first thin-film magnetic head or the first method, the portion of the second portion of the first magnetic layer that defines the throat height has the length between the end thereof located in the medium facing surface and the other end, the length being preferably 150 to 600 percent of the length of the magnetoresistive element between the end thereof located in the medium facing surface and the other end. More preferably, this length is 300 to 500 percent.
According to the first thin-film magnetic head or the first method, an insulating layer may be further provided. The insulating layer covers the at least part of the thin-film coil located on the side of the second portion of the first magnetic layer. A surface of the insulating layer facing toward the second magnetic layer is flattened together with a surface of the second portion facing toward the second magnetic layer.
According to the first thin-film magnetic head or the first method, the second magnetic layer may be made up of one layer.
According to the first thin-film magnetic head or the first method, the second magnetic layer may include: a pole portion layer including one of the pole portions that defines the track width; and a yoke portion layer forming a yoke portion and connected to the pole portion layer.
According to the first thin-film magnetic head or the first method, an end face of the yoke portion layer facing toward the medium facing surface may be located at a distance from the medium facing surface. In this case, the pole portion layer may have a length between an end thereof located in the medium facing surface and the other end, the length being greater than the length of the magnetoresistive element between the end thereof located in the medium facing surface and the other end. In addition, the distance between the medium facing surface and the end face of the yoke portion layer facing toward the medium facing surface may be equal to or greater than the length of the magnetoresistive element. The thin-film coil may include: a first layer located on a side of the second portion of the first magnetic layer; and a second layer located on a side of the pole portion layer of the second magnetic layer. In this case, a first insulating layer and a second insulating layer may be further provided. The first insulating layer covers the first layer of the coil and has a surface facing toward the second magnetic layer, the surface being flattened together with a surface of the second portion of the first magnetic layer facing toward the second magnetic layer. The second insulating layer covers the second layer of the coil and has a surface facing toward the yoke portion layer, the surface being flattened together with a surface of the pole portion layer of the second magnetic layer facing toward the yoke portion layer.
According to the first thin-film magnetic head or the first method, the other end of the portion of the second portion of the first magnetic layer may have a shape of a straight line parallel to the medium facing surface.
According to the first thin-film magnetic head or the first method, the second portion of the first magnetic layer may surround the at least part of the thin-film coil.
According to the first thin-film magnetic head or the first method, the second portion of the first magnetic layer may include a portion located closer to the medium facing surface than the other part of the second portion, the portion having a width smaller than a width of the other part of the second portion.
According to the first thin-film magnetic head or the first method, the second portion of the first magnetic layer may include: a center portion facing the second magnetic layer and defining the throat height; and side portions formed at both ends of a width of the center portion. At least a part of the side portions has a length between an end thereof located in the medium facing surface and the other end, the length being greater than the throat height.
A second thin-film magnetic head of the invention comprises: a medium facing surface that faces toward a recording medium; a reproducing head including: a magnetoresistive element; and a first shield layer and a second shield layer for shielding the magnetoresistive element, portions of the shield layers located on a side of the medium facing surface being opposed to each other with the magnetoresistive element in between; and a recording head including: a first magnetic layer and a second magnetic layer magnetically coupled to each other and including magnetic pole portions opposed to each other and placed in regions of the magnetic layers on a side of the medium facing surface, each of the magnetic layers including at least one layer; a gap layer provided between the pole portions of the first and second magnetic layers; and a thin-film coil at least a part of which is placed between the first and second magnetic layers, the at least part of the coil being insulated from the first and second magnetic layers. The second magnetic layer includes: a pole portion layer including one of the pole portions that defines the track width; and a yoke portion layer forming a yoke portion and connected to the pole portion layer. The pole portion layer has a length between an end thereof located in the medium facing surface and the other end, the length being greater than a length of the magnetoresistive element between an end thereof located in the medium facing surface and the other end. An end face of the yoke portion layer facing toward the medium facing surface is located at a distance from the medium facing surface, the distance between the medium facing surface and the end face of the yoke portion layer being equal to or greater than the length of the magnetoresistive element.
The second method of the invention includes the steps of: forming the reproducing head; forming the first magnetic layer; forming the gap layer on the first magnetic layer; forming the second magnetic layer on the gap layer; and forming the thin-film coil such that the at least part of the coil is placed between the first and second magnetic layers, the at least part of the coil being insulated from the first and second magnetic layers. In the step of forming the second magnetic layer, a pole portion layer and a yoke portion layer are formed, the pole portion layer including one of the pole portions that defines the track width, the yoke portion layer forming a yoke portion and being connected to the pole portion layer. The pole portion layer is made to have a length between an end thereof located in the medium facing surface and the other end, the length being greater than a length of the magnetoresistive element between an end thereof located in the medium facing surface and the other end. An end face of the yoke portion layer facing toward the medium facing surface is located at a distance from the medium facing surface, the distance between the medium facing surface and the end face of the yoke portion layer being equal to or greater than the length of the magnetoresistive element.
According to the second thin-film magnetic head or the second method of the invention, the second magnetic layer is divided into the pole portion layer and the yoke portion layer. It is thereby possible to precisely control the track width. According to the invention, the pole portion layer has the length between an end thereof located in the medium facing surface and the other end, the length being greater than the length of the magnetoresistive element between an end thereof located in the medium facing surface and the other end. An end face of the yoke portion layer facing toward the medium facing surface is located at a distance from the medium facing surface, the distance between the medium facing surface and the end face of the yoke portion layer being equal to or greater than the length of the magnetoresistive element. As a result, it is possible to prevent a magnetic flux from saturating halfway through the magnetic path and to prevent writing of data in a region where data is not supposed to be written and erasing of data where data is not supposed to be written.
According to the second thin-film magnetic head or the second method of the invention, the first magnetic layer may include: a first portion located in a region facing toward the at least part of the thin-film coil, and a second portion connected to a surface of the first portion facing toward the thin-film coil, the second portion including a portion that forms one of the pole portions and defines a throat height. In addition, the at least part of the thin-film coil may be located on a side of the second portion of the first magnetic layer.
According to the second thin-film magnetic head or the second method, the thin-film coil may include: a first layer located on a side of the second portion of the first magnetic layer; and a second layer located on a side of the pole portion layer of the second magnetic layer. In this case, a first insulating layer and a second insulating layer may be further provided. The first insulating layer covers the first layer of the coil and has a surface facing toward the second magnetic layer, the surface being flattened together with a surface of the second portion of the first magnetic layer facing toward the second magnetic layer. The second insulating layer covers the second layer of the coil and has a surface facing toward the yoke portion layer, the surface being flattened together with a surface of the pole portion layer of the second magnetic layer facing toward the yoke portion layer.
Other and further objects, features and advantages of the invention will appear more fully from the following description.